


Three Weeks

by differentsizesofinfinity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, OFC - Freeform, Weecest, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentsizesofinfinity/pseuds/differentsizesofinfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchester brothers spent three weeks in my town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Weeks

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever weechesters fic. This is based off of a tumblr post by ( post/63225292487/you-might-laugh-or-cringe-at-the- stories-i-write ) so go show a bit of love over there okay?

The summer I turned seventeen, Sam and Dean Winchester spent three weeks at the motel that my Dad ran. Dean was eighteen and Sam had just turned fifteen. Normally, I left the occupants of the motel alone, but something – I can't explain what – just drew me to those boys. We spent almost every afternoon hanging out together: swimming in the pool, walking through the forest, whatever.

On that last night they took me out into the woods, told me that their father was coming back the next day and that they would be gone. Dean had brought a bottle of cheap whiskey, and decided that we should play Never Have I Ever.

I remember learning that they had both kissed guys before, Sam had never kissed a girl, and that they were both virgins (this last one only surprised me in regards to Dean). After we ran out of ideas, Sam suggested Truth or Dare.

Now, you understand, we were all pretty sloshed by then, and when I dared Sam to kiss Dean I expected him to chicken.

But he didn't. He just crawled over to kneel in front of his older brother, and pressed their lips together.

I thought it was just going to be that, a quick little peck. But once again, I was wrong.

Their lips moved with a familiarity, and I knew that this wasn't the first time it had happened, and that it probably wouldn't be the last. They didn't put on a show or anything, but that simple kiss was the most intimate moment I've ever witnessed to this day.

It never bothered me – what they had – because I could see it in their eyes, reflected off flashlights and whiskey bottles, how pure their love was. I could see that they were one soul sharing the same body.

I don't remember much more about that night, just stumbling home and giving them each a hug. When I woke the next morning, they were already gone.

I never saw or heard from the Winchester brothers again, but I never forgot those weeks they shared with me. They let me into their private bubble, even if they only gave me a limited access pass, and I think that that meant something. They were wanderers by nature, travelling for a living, and for a little while, they let me wander through their world.


End file.
